Deemo
by Shiroranzuki
Summary: It was weird, how he felt so warm from a hand of something that looked so inhuman with its cold and eerie appearance. Crossover with Rayark Games's Deemo.
1. Prologue - Dreams

The first time Tsuna saw him _(or was it an it?)_ was when he was running away from a dog that refused to leave him alone.

He ran to an alleyway and tried to hide himself in the darkest corner of the alleyway, in hopes that the dog will not spot him. However, life seems to hate him as the dog came closer to him.

Closer and... _Closer_...

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, terrified to witness what will happen next. Many seconds had passed, and he grew increasing confused. He opened his eyes hesitantly and that's when he saw _it._

 _Black... Long body and arms... Pointed fingers..._

Tsuna gave out a soundless scream, petrified by what he saw. He tried to push himself more to the wall to try to find safety and comfort and looked anywhere except for that _white glowing eyes_ that seemed to keep entrancing him.

"Please..." He begged, not caring that he sounded so hoarse, he needs to _get out of here_...! "Please don't hurt me! I-I won't get in your way ever again! P-please..." He became hysterical and began to cry, tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably.

That _white glowing eyes_ thing continued to stare at him before it moved its hand slowly, as if showing uncertainty. Thought that it was going to harm him, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut again, half anticipating to get attacked or maybe _killed_. But all he felt was _warmth_ on his head, so he opened his eyes nervously. His teary eyes widen a bit when he realised that its... _Pointy fingers_... Was ruffling his hair.

Although it looked so emotionless, Tsuna can feel the _warmth_ radiating from its _weird looking_ white eyes, and the fact that its _weird looking_ hands felt warm, so it has to be a good guy, right?

"U-Um..." He stuttered, when it removed its hand and gazed at him. He quickly rubbed his tears away and looked at the strange looking... _Thing..._ "M-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! What's yours?" He asked hopefully, after all, his mama always told him that it is rude if he does not introduce himself to someone he wants to become friends with. A-And it looked kind enough, despite looking so _weird_... So maybe he can become friends with it?

A few awkward seconds passed and Tsuna realised that it would not talk... _Maybe it does not talk? Or he does not want to?_

"U-umm..." He fidgeted, before looking up and noticed that the sky was getting dark. "I-I need to go..." He said, although he knew it probably would not reply back. "Mama will be worried if I come back too late..."

A few more awkward seconds passed, and he began to squirm under its gaze. "U-um, g... Goodbye?" He uttered, before dashing off, his hand accidentally brushing against that _weird_ thing but he did not care, it was too _uncomfortable_ for him to stay there.

Later on when Tsuna finally came back home, he realised that he was holding onto something like a crumbled paper that he did not remember holding, and he curiously opened the crumbled paper, and on it was a scribble that said... Said...

"D... e... e..." Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he tried to read out the next alphabet that was written on the paper. "... Ah! D-e-e... m... o?"

.

.

.

.

 _"Deemo?"_

* * *

 **Yes a new story that I got inspired by from the game I had been playing a lot, Deemo! I know I should start updating my other stories as well... But.. eh...**

 **Tsuna is probably... Hmm, 5 years at this point? Before he meet Timoteo and all the sealing flames shenanigan.**

 **Tell me what you think about this, if I should continue or just leave it like that.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Reflection

A few weeks after that incident had passed, and though Tsuna was curious about the strange looking... Person? Creature? Thing? He could not really decide what to call it, he was still a scaredy-cat, so he tried to avoid that area as much as possible. Unfortunately, Tsuna could not remember which alleyway, so he tried his best to avoid any areas that looked dark.

Until that day where his mother decided to bring him out for grocery shopping.

"Tsu-kun, just stay here, okay? Mama will be back in a jiffy!" She said cheerfully when they were outside the grocery store. Tsuna, at that time, did not know that leaving a child like him on the streets alone, especially on a "Saturday Sales! Every item 50% off!" day can be a terribly bad idea, so he just nodded his head like the obedient child he has always been, and waited outside the store. However, like a trouble magnet he has always been since birth, Tsuna encountered _a bit_ of... Problem.

Moments later, a man–which for some strange reasons made Tsuna's intuition screamed danger– came up to him.

"What is a child like you doing here alone in the streets?" He asked _kindly_.

His intuition said _otherwise_.

"U-um..." Tsuna fidgeted, not knowing what to say. His mama had warned him before about strange people who will come up to innocent children("like you, Tsu-kun!" She said) and will do something bad, but this was his first time encountering this kind of situation! What should he do?

"I just moved here and had lost my way around this town... Can you help me?" The stranger asked again with that seemingly _too-nicely-to-be-true_ tone. Ignoring the screams of his intuition, Tsuna decided to help him. After all, its just a new resident in need of help, _right_?

(As Tsuna became older and reminiscences about his first stranger danger encounter, he laughed at the fact that the guy asked a four and a half years old _child_ for directions. A _four-almost-five_ year old boy!... Then again, he ignored his intuition at that time and helped him. _Oops_.)

He was wrong.

The moment they walked into an empty alleyway that connects to the playground, the man grabbed him and covered his mouth with a handkerchief that seemed to have something in it as he became more drowsy and Tsuna tried _veeeery_ hard to struggle against him, but the man was too strong.

He wanted to scream for help. Or a miracle to happen where a random passer by noticed them and help him.

 _Someone! Please... **Please** help!_

His body appeared to have given up as his vision became blurry, but he was certain that the last thing he saw before his surroundings faded to black was that _same_ pair of beady eyes that entranced him weeks ago. However this time, instead of white, its eyes were _glowing_ red.

If only Tsuna looked at the man who drugged him before he passed out, he would find out that the man was scared stiff by what he saw and _pissed_ his pants.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he found himself still in the alleyway where he got attacked, and immediately tensed up and looked around cautiously, his eyes landing on the man that had attacked him laying on the ground, unconscious. He was confused, but it was soon replaced with fear when he noticed _it_.

"H-Hiee..!" He cried out and slammed his back onto the wall which almost hurt him badly in the process as he looked at the strange looking person with terror, and got a stare from it in return.

There was an awkward silence between them afterwards, and Tsuna felt a sense of deja vu creeping into him and he _certainly_ did not like it! It's _too_ uncomfortable!

Glancing at the _still_ unconscious man, Tsuna decided to speak up and stuttered, "Di.. Did you do... This?" He gestured to the unconscious man.

It looked at the man, before turning back to Tsuna and gave a firm nod with its emotionless beady white coloured eyes that crept him out somehow.

Well, at least its nod _seemed_ to tell Tsuna that it could not talk.

"U-um.." He bit his lips and fiddled with his fingers, before nervously looking at it who was staring at him, its head was tilted as if it was curious what was going through his head.

Giving himself a nod as if reassuring himself, Tsuna bowed to the strange looking person and shyly said, "Um... Thank you for saving me." He then stared at his shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world, his cheeks turning red.

The next moment, however, made Tsuna widen his eyes a bit when he felt a warm thing on his head and looked up in surprise to see its hand was ruffling his hair for a few seconds before removing its hand away.

He blinked at it and gave a timid smile, which made its beady white eyes blink ( _it blinked!_ Tsuna thought, astonished), before looking away, as if it was embarrassed.

And honestly? Tsuna was _stunned_ when he saw it reacting to his smile. It just looked so- so emotionless that he was not sure if this... Person-creature-thing _even_ react to things!

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun! Where are you?" A distressed voice cried out and Tsuna perked up at the voice. It was mama! He was about to rush to where the voice was when he remembered about the person who saved him, and turned around and noticed it was still standing there, staring at him intently.

"M-My mama is searching for me.. I need to go!" He explained, "Um... Thank you... A-And goodbye!" He sheepishly said with a quick bow before hurrying to his worried mama.

It stayed there and gazed at the boy with apathy who soon disappeared from its view for a while more, before disappearing into the shadows, not caring that it left the attacker in the alleyway.

.

.

.

.

When Tsuna went back home with his mama, he abruptly realised that he did not ask about the crumpled paper that had "Deemo" scribbled in it.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! It was actually really challenging to write about Deemo because it does not talk, but hopefully in the future I can add _him_ in! Its actually quite fun to try out the "silent and not talking" style of writing, because sometimes actions speak louder than words! **

**And I honestly do not know where I am going with this story.**

 **To** **VisQel Stelar:** **I am actually really busy, so I try to update as much as I can when I am free! It kind of means I will update really slowly, but I try my best to update faster!**

 **Tell me what you guys think. Constructive critics are appreciated.**


End file.
